


The Police, The Gentleman, The Prick and The Bitch

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Play, Awkward Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: Renji learns quite awkwardly that not all domestic disturbances are what they really seem as Ichigo and his partner scares the shit out of their new neighbour...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N... A quick one shot I thought of while reading another Bleach fic. Let me just say that Grimmi is a f*"?ing maniac (in the sheets), Ichigo is way over his head, Renji needs a little loving and the blunet's mysterious new neighbor needs to get a dam clue....

"Ahhh dam it you fucking prick!"... A sharp scream pierced the large apartment as the sound of broken glass quickly trailed behind the out burst.... Heavy foot steps were heard, two pairs at that making their way across what had to be the main living area. The deep thuds could only be described as a stampede of some sort, or maybe a quickened escape of a prey who was being trailed by a gruesome predator..... " get the fuck back here you bastard I ain't done witcha yet"... A growl this time Indeed then followed by more broken objects, of that the panicked neighbour was sure. He pressed his ear more flushed against the cold surface of his apartment's wall trying again to piece together bits of sounds until his mind came up with its own version of a story. Obviously it sounded like fighting. And no, not just the kind where a few unfortunate object goes flying in fits of rage but the kind that left fucked up scars and bruises on the weakest party.... Every where he went some one was always getting at it. Domestic abuse seemed never ending and to think he thought he would have been spared having to deal with this issue after moving into such an influential part of town... If only the gods were on his side but no, not this fucking time... His right hand was clutching his cell waiting eagerly for the ball to drop so to speak or for that one word of sound that meant absolute danger for the poor unfortunate soul that dare fought the quite aggressive blunette he came to despise even more only after a short conversation in the elevator a few days after moving in. 

The man was vile, you could see it in his smile, he always saw it, that wicked treacherous curve of his lips, oh and the twinkle in his blue eyes did nothing but draw people in like moths to the fucking flame... His neighbour was a bastard at best. No fucking manners what so ever, a pig to people he seemed to take an interest in too.. The blue haired man's attitude for the brief time spent in his presence boiled his blood like a dam volcano on the verge of eruption but he knew better. To rise to the man's tauting would have been his own undoing. And fuck just the look in his eyes made his skin burn. Perhaps it was his own fault the blunette effected him so, knowing dam well he hadn't had any kind of intimate contact with another human being in over a month; but never would he stoop so low as to faun and lust after the pig, well faun he didn't but lust he fucking did... ..... Still the man wasn't his type, a good fuck he would have been but not his type indeed. But enough of that the conversation was beginning to take another wrong turn. The nosy neighbor continued his eavesdropping......

"You don't wanna do that you little piece of shit" one voice yelled and judging form the lack of proper vocabulary definitely the blunette.... "Like I said you're fucking mine berry now get ya ass ova here before I come get you...."

"Fuck you!" The other yelled and then another crashing sound made it self known but this time it was too close to fucking comfort. The silent listener gasped and Shuffled away from his spot for a second as what sounded like a strangled cry directly against his ear.... Shit was definitely getting serious.... 

"Fuck you Grimm" the abused cursed, feeling his head grate roughly against said wall to which the blunette simply howled at before his signature cackle permeated the empty air.... "Yes such fire in ya Ichi, why don't you go ahead and fight ya way outta this one berry?... Commonnnn don't be a fucking pussy...." He teased before pausing, no doubt loving the way his partner was whimpering.... "Although the helpless look suits ya to a fucking T, so common scream you bastard or do I have ta make ya?".....

And scream Ichi did. So loud he became that his nosy neighbour decided enough was fucking enough. Who ever this Ichi guy was he clearly underestimated the burly blunette.... With a flick of his wrist the phone he had been clutching all along glowed in the dim apartment as he dialed away. He had to save that guy's life, this Ichi person his violent neighbour Grimmjow  
brought home... No one knew the guy quite like he did. 

...................

" 911 whats your emergency? ".

" please I would like to report a domestic disturbance.." And of course he was panting. Scared as hell and dam near dying for the cops to arrive....

"Alright sir, now calm down and tell us what's happening?".. 

Well shit fuck he thought, all that before they got to the important part?....." Its my neighbour he and his boyfriend I think has been going at it in over an hour now but I think it's getting violent... "

"Could you describe what you're hearing sir, we just want to make sure you have an actual emergency...." 

"For fucks sake the guys beating his partner up. There's things crashing against the wall and threats being made now. Please hurry some one might be really hurt..." He pleaded with the woman on the other end who seemed to think he was making a fucking joke... Fucking incompetent fools, the poor man might probably be dead before they hauled their useless asses over here... 

"OK sir, we'll send help, but first what's your address?"..

" its 415 Hillcrest drive, Urahara's building... amm apartment 6a, that's my neighbour's... "

"OK sir please calm done help is on its way....".... And the call ended, with him sitting quietly on his sofa, feet curled up, head bowed and the noise remained a constant throb in his mind.... More stuff breaking and harsh cries of 'fuck you', 'make me' and 'you'll regret that' making their way through what was some pretty sturdy walls to begin with. This fucking building was top of the art, no security due to the lack of activity and the fear of the owner, who was a good friend to his grandfather. Most of its occupants were rich bastards that had too much money and too much time to fucking waste, but hey that would be calling the pot all sort of names now wouldn't it; he was wealthy and so was the blunette but still no one was above the law and having money wasn't going to change that....... The cops were coming he knew that and he prayed for this Ichi to stay alive.... He sounded like a fighter, not one easily bullied but sometimes it's not enough... Hopefully though this time it was... Grimmjow was never pleasant but he never expected the man to become such a monster as he grew... What would Rukia think indeed? He could almost hear her heart breaking at the sound of the muffled cries this Ichigo person was making. The name did sound somewhat familiar to him but he wasn't any closer to figuring that out.... 

.................................

"Hey where ya going man?".. A bald headed guy asked his partner in his usual sneered tone... " got a call about a domestic disturbance at Hillcrest gotta look into it ya know..." The other replied as he steeped into his car.... 

"Domestic violence Ren common let the donut eating bastards do that you're almost off anyways?"..  He was right indeed but this was a special case which meant only top level officers were dispatched and that meant a humble detective of his calibre... " shut up Ikaku!", he sighed at the bald headed man... "Its Hill creast drive, rich folks you know the drill?"..

Indeed he knew. Ikaku rolled his eyes at the red head before flipping him off. It was Friday and that meant a drive to their favourite bar way down in Hueco Mundo. " those fucking wealthy assholes and their common shit..."

Now that statement made the other laugh as he strapped his seat belt on.... "Ikaku we both know Nobles and common don't exactly mix... But its a good thing we got a few on our side..."

"That's true Ren. So what's the address?"...

" Hat and Clogg's place, some one called it in. Said the guy was abusing his boyfriend or something. You know that kinda shit..." Ikaku quirked a brow at the red headed officer he knew as Renji. The guy was tall and lean, all muscles and gorgeously built, as much as he hated to admit.. Renji had been his best friend for quite some time now and he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted him, at last sexually. Romance wasn't in Ikakau's books.... "Hey Ren?".. He called skeptically... " Hillcrest ain't that the place where....?"

"Yes it is?" Renji cut him off.. Two of their colleagues lived in the same building, where exactly he hadn't a clue..... Not like it mattered now, work was work anything after that was okay..... "I'll see if anyone there knows their addresses, might drag them for a drink afterwards... I got to go now Chrome-dome...." And off he drove hastily. Snickering under his breath at the killer look his friend was sporting.... .... The drive over to the place was short but sweet. Lots of wind and bright lights for passers by but as much as Renji wanted to enjoy it all he couldn't. He took all criminal offences quite seriously but something about domestic abuse always riled him up. Well not something per say when he knew exactly what his reason was.... A good couple of years back one of his closest friend Rukia was living with this fucked up guy that went by the name of Aeroneiro when both she and Renji were teenagers... Long story short the guy was a fucking monster. He was abusive and almost killed Rukia one day after Renji and their Blue haired friend walked her home. No one knew what went on, not even Ulquiorra who was even closer to Rukia but apparently she was some missing child, kidnapped when she was just six by the creep. Her original family were one of the nobles and it just so happened that her grand father was purchasing the the building they lived in. On the day of inspecting the place he, his young grandson and his crew came upon the scene which not only involved Rukia and Aeroneiro but Renji and Grimmjow, their blunette counter part.... 

They tailed her home on the premise of Ichigo being suspicious of some scars he saw lining one of her shoulder... Unknowing to Rukia the two boys followed her home and waited outside her apartment for anything that seemed out of the ordinary when they heard it. Renji would never forget the look of his friend when he and Grimmjow bolted down the door... Rukia was half dressed with the creep whom they all thought was her fucking father between her legs. Her hands were bound and her face was sporting an ugly bruise, her other body parts weren't looking all that great either... Grimmjow, god bless his soul was the first to pounce on the man while Renji hurriedly helped the terrified girl out of her restraints... Both boys double teamed the startled man as their friend scrambled away.... 

It was fucking brutal and if wasn't for the extra help from the grey haired man dressed in a neat suit, only kami knew what would have happened. One of them probably would have died, Aeroneiro being the one that most likely would have succumbed... Renji and Grimmjow did a number on him, unfortunately he also did a number on them too. But the old guy was intelligent. He quickly studied his surrounding. The half clothed elder man, one half naked young woman who resembled his daughter too much, two bloody teenage boys that kept screaming for him to leave their Rukia alone was more than enough incentive of what was really happening....... After everything calmed down they boys were taken care off and a quick DNA test proved that Rukia was indeed the long last daughter of Hisana and Soujun kuchiki, sister of Byakuya kuchiki who was just two years older than her... She was fifth teen when they found her but her friends were older, just as old as her brother....... Since that day domestic abuse cases always worked him up. And judging from the richly decorated building tonight's case wasn't going to be a breeze.... "Fucking nobles", Renji cursed under his breath as he hugged his dark coat closer to his body.... 

The door man buzzed him in on account of showing his badge before he headed for the elevators. It seemed room 6a was on the eleventh, with only six rooms per floor Renji knew these people were fucking loaded.... One apartment or pent house suite was huge.. It didn't take him too long until he was  
Knocking on the brightly coloured blue door with the number decorated in a deep  black shade.....

Knock..knock.. Knock...

No answers just cries and grunts and a fuck you, you fucking ass hole made its way to his ear, a little muffled but he knew what he heard... " common seireitei task force open up!", he yelled again except this time he got a clear "fuck off and don't disturb us" reply then followed by a deep "aaghnn" or what ever the hell that sound was.. "Common open up will you or I'll have to break down the door", renj's patience were wearing thin. Some one did sound hurt but he wasn't too sure with the way the words were muffled.... 

" I'm warning you, open up or I'll have to use force" this was their last chance but just as he was about kick what looked like a dam study door, which would have resulted in a sprain ankle; words pricked his ears... "For fuck sake its open don't go kicking ma fucking door down you bastard...!".... Now that was indeed strange... Why would you abuse your lover and leave the door open?, no scratch that. Why would you willingly invite the cops in when you were clearly in the middle of a fight?"... With his senses alert, renji's hand clasped his gun, just in case as he turned the knob and entered slowly.....

But dear great god, fucking kami above please come down and shoot him he wasn't expecting to see what he was seeing.... 

" common be a good boy and take it all Ichi I know you can..." One purred to the other who looked far beyond gone... " that's right be good fucking boy and take my dick...!".. The blunette cooed....

"Ahhh, Grimmjow please, stop teasing me and fucking do it I'm dying here!" His partner cried out half jokingly while his ass dropped once more on the other's huge fucking dick...... Renji's mouth went dry instantly, the hand on his gun gripped tighter but not out of danger, hell no. He was wearing a long dark coat with his hoodie underneath and underneath that cream hoodie was a black tank top... It was in the middle of fall, temperatures were low but he felt fucking hot Immediately. Mind you this would have never happened if he had walked in on any one else; but the fact that it were two of his best friends and that he kinda wanted to fuck them both since forever made it unbearably heated.... 

Still neither males even acknowledged him as he stood there fucking gaping like a boy who had just seen his first boob... Grimmjow cock was sliding in to ichigo's tight ass with ease. The sight was fucking sexy, with the way the orange haired man was groaning. Each thrust was hard and deliberate, purposely aiming for that special spot inside of him. Nails dug dangerously under the blunette's skin as his ass kept pounding in to the other male..... "Ahhh ahhh ahh, Grimmi common, you fucking promised ... Ohhh fucking yeahhh!".. Yes some how Renji knew Ichigo was going to be a screamer.... His cock was getting heavier by the second the more he stood there fucking dumbfounded.. This was too much, but then suddenly both males turned their heads in his direction, the fucking never stopped but that sick smile the red head was used to seeing on Grimmjow's face was there. Fucking bastard knew it was Renji all along, that's why he told him the door was open. Clearly the prick was an exhibitionist.... " mmmm Ren- ji", he purred, this time lifting Ichigo off of the ground and taking him on the sofa. Sitting he allowed the dazed man to straddle his cock, now blessing Renji with another excellent view of their intertwined parts... And man he never took his eyes off of his friends.... 

Breathing became difficult for the air was filled with odd scents of mint and cinnamon, then that quickly changed into chocolate, yes chocolate, he saw it now. Beside one of the coffee table's broken leg was a tube of chocolate flavored lube. No wonder ichigo cared nothing about his presence. Sweets usually left the strawberry all high strung and aching, weird but yes. The orangete lost his shit when it came to anything resembling cocoa or tasted like it..... But enough of that, he was enjoying a free show.... 

"Like what you see Renji? "... The bastard spoke again. Obviously he needn't an answer for the tent in his pants was enough of a show and tell... " mmm yeah- yeah- yeah... Ichi look how hard Ren is?" He continued to pound the vocal man's toned ass....

"Common baby common, ahh.. I'm about to cum, don't you wanna help me...?" Grimmjow spoke between groans and of coarse he punctuated his question with a rather hard thrust, one that made Ichigo screamed his lungs off.... "Fuckkkk grimmmmm!" He drawled as he spread his cum all over himself and the blunette's chest, but Grimm wasn't done yet. Quickly he rose to his feet with his boyfriend's legs wrapped around him and began to piston his cock deeper than before, earning another cry form the orangete.... The sounds of flesh against flesh replaced the man's moaning until all that was heard was.....

"Holy fuckkkk Ichiiii. Ohhh fuck!".... And he came, coating the insides of the man's ass with his cum.... By the time Grimmjow and Ichigo found their way back to their sofa Renji was siting on the fucking floor, panting, still hard and aching but he needed answers.... .......

Minutes passed by before Grimm and Ichi finally decided to speak..... " what brings you here to my humble apparent Ren?", the blunette inquired.... After getting his breathing under control the Red headed detective answered. "We got a call about a domestic disturbance and since this was Kisuke's building you know old man Yama and his protocol shit for ya nobles........ Now forget about what I just saw... What the fucks going one guys?"....

Ichigo smiled and shook his head warily.... " figures... Let me guess, the next door neighbor called 911?"...

"Yep"...  Short and to the point. 

" Ren ", they orangete rested his head against his boyfriend's naked chest, well they both were naked... "As you know I live in the same building but Grimm and I just recently moved in together..."

"What.... whatttt?"... Renji shouted to which Grimm smirked and Ichi scowled.... " sorry guys I mean I had no clue you two were even a thing, and now you're living together..?"... 

"Sorry dude", Grimmjow yawned and trailed his fingers through his boyfriend's soft orange hair before speaking.... " what the neighbour heard was our little Friday night ceremony... Ahh- ah- ah!".... He cut Renji off as he was about to hurl more questions towards them... "Before you ask let me.. Our old neighbour knew about our little game with her being a lesbo and all but she and her girlfriend moved out last week. Got hitched and bought a nice little house for themselves in Karakura. Went to the wedding I cried... " and of coarse he was being sarcastic but Renji knew him all to well to be bothered.... "Anyways if its apartment 6B then you should know he's knew here, moved in about a week now... Soooo he needs to get used to us fucking and breaking shit..."..... 

" I see, so you two were what, role playing or some shit?"...

Ichigo smiled and then blushed, yeah pretty weired for a man that was just thoroughly fucked in front of his best friend by another friend no less... Yeah definitely weired... Renji got up, dust his ass off and fixed his clothing... The time spent chatting did little to quell his thirst but his cock wasn't that hard anymore, but still it was pretty stiff...."you two are fucking weirdos OK. Now I gotta go smooth things out with your new neighbour before he calls 911 again. Serious-fuckingly guys, I hate you.... "

"Awe common Big red, don't be such a baby" the blunette teased..."Anyways.... want us to take care of that for you?", he pointed towards the man's semi hard dick, smiling wickedly before said Red head scoffed at him and his boyfriend.... "Freaks!", he shouted and of coarse Renji knew his friends were only joking when they offered to help.. Or were they?... Still he was technically on duty, at least ten minutes to go until he met Szayel, Ika, Yumi and Ulquiorra at their usual hang out spot for their weekend drinks... If he was lucky maybe Shuuhei and him would hit it off again.... That's if he was lucky enough....

" see you two at work on Monday men, I have to go make a grown man blush by informing that my best friends were in fact fucking and not fighting...."... 

"Oh definitely both Ren," Ichigo added to which he got a swift flick of a middle finger..... Renji was out the apartment and heading over to room 6b, thinking how awkward his encounter with the probably worried man was going to be..... "Fucking friends!" He sighed making his final on duty stop as his hand positioned itself to wrap on the pink coloured door... Now that colour was weird as fuck for a guy, only if he was gay as a fruit basket... His last thought before the door swung open and he almost swallowed his tongue.  
...................

"What the fuck are you smiling about?", Ichigo inquired as he made his way over to their shower..... But Grimmjow just kept on smiling, that same cocky shit eating grin that both pissed the orangete off and turned him on at the same time.... " seriously grim, what's up?"...

" do you think I should have told Ren Byakuya lived next door?"...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"... Ichigo's head whipped around faster than a bullet, his eyes were huge and his tooth brush dropped out of his hand as well as his towel.... " Grimmi noooo!".....

.........to be continued..................


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2... 

A/N... Just a follow up after Renji left Grimm and Ichi's apartment... The neighbour is revealed and some serious shit ensues. Renji's way deeper than his friends think and Grimmjow obviously knows his secret but not as much as Ichigo does; soooo hope you guys like it.... Enjoy! 

.............................................................

Was it even remotely possible to be this fucking frozen in place for what seemed like the second time in less than thirty minutes apart?... Renji didn't think so; maybe him wining the lottery somehow felt more doable. But he wasn't in the mood to try and comprehend such things that were beyond his power... What he desperately wanted to know right this instant was why?.. Fucking why indeed. Why was he staring at the one man whom both created and crushed his already fragile world in the palms of his delicate hands?..Byakuya fucking Kuchiki stood there, narrowed grey eyes squinting even further as he too tried to make sense of this some what surprising encounter, but then again the smile on his lips spoke a different sort of language...

Renji just couldn't place his fingers on it. Had he known Grimmjow and Ichigo lived next door all this time?... Was he even aware that both of them were detectives, did he not remember Ichigo at all?.... Now that thought did little to startle the red head.. The bratty noble cared very little for his baby sister's friends; With Renji and Grimm being the exception since all three of them spent almost a year and a half in each other's lovely company.. The bastard was always looking down his straight nose at others but Renji was his exception.

This was not the way Byakuya thought it would have happened, him finally meeting Renji after all these years.. Of coarse he knew the encounter would have eventually occured with Grimm being his new neighbour and all, but shit fuck; the man standing in front of him tonight seemed a far cry from the red head he used to know.. This version felt more mature, more in tuned to the ever spinning world around him. The atmosphere surrounding him seemed calm and measuring, but oh Byakuya remembered how menacing and dangerous the man in front of him really were.. After all, it was that part of Renji he eventually grew to appreciate until he fell in love with him.. His hair still radiated that brilliant crimsoned shade and those rustic brown orbs of his still carried that cunning allure that made the brunette trembled with need.. It seemed that after all these years Renji's effect on him never wavered, and the worst part of it was that Byakuya wasn't even sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.. 

Smile?, why was he smiling? The red head arched a tattooed brow at the man he used to love suspiciously, thinking that maybe he should excuse himself for a second before wringing Grimmjow's fucking neck clean off, cause clearly the blunnete knew something was up.. But be that as it may, Renji wasn't even planning on staying any longer than he initially had to. His friends were waiting for him and he had wasted enough of his time on the noble asshole in the past to stupidly make the same mistakes again; never mind that sweet fucking smile of his or the way his steely grey eyes narrowed seductively when he desired something from him, much like the way he looked right now; utterly adorable and ready to be fucked into next week. But hey, the past was the past and as a result should remain there....

His nerves were frazzled and his heart practically racing but still Renji wasn't about to grant the asshole the satisfaction of having him swoon like he always did whenever Byakuya's gaze lingered in his body like this.. He was a professional dam it, this as an emergency call and he needed to treat the irritatingly handsome man as he did any other concerned civilian. Now it was Renji's turn to up one up on the noble prick.. That same infuriating air of professionalism the other always used was going to be used on him instead, a dose of his own medicine if you will, even if it had been almost eight years since they last clashed eyes...

Smile? Why the fuck was he smiling like a dam Buffon? Byakuya frowned as the thought bloomed. He expected the red head's reaction to be anything but this wretched smile his handsome face was sporting. He truely loved this dam fool, even though time had weathered them both, Byakuya never forget about Abrai Renji, no matter how hard he tried, and tried he fucking did.. He was just the world's biggest jerk during his younger years and now he was seriously regretting the way he trampled on the red head's feelings in the years past. His brows furrowed even more and his lips pursed them selves in an effort to break the fucking silence that permeated the air; but as the noble Kuchiki began to speak it was the red head that beat him to the punch....

"Good even amm Kuchiki-dono", he scratched his head awkwardly, ignoring the startle look in said man's eyes... " you called earlier about a domestic disturbance in room 6a, is that correct?"... .. Byakuya's mouth hung open as he finally realized just why the red head was gracing his presence, and he didn't like it one bit... "You're a policeman?" He questioned disbelievingly, and of coarse Renji wasted no time in fishing out his badge that seemed attached to a silver chain around his neck... 'Fucking ass', he cursed inwards.. Of all the time to lose what air of professionalism he had obtained through out the years, he had to single handedly choose this moment to do so in front of the always proper noble... Seriously kami was fucking with him tonight..

Byakuya's brows rose even higher as he eyed the glinting badge around the detective's neck, trying desperately to ignore the little show of skin beneath the dark hoodie he wore... But of-coarse Renji wasted no time trying to familiarized himself with his old time lover. He stubbornly stuck to the procedures drilled into him and carried on with his speech as if their past simply didn't matter... "Yes I'm a detective in seireitei's task force. about your neighbors, I was made aware that you are new in the building and haven't familiarized your self with your surroundings as yet.. is that true? The raven haired man shook his head with a startled expression still on his face as his old time lover prattled on. God how he looked so fucking handsome, and he almost groan at the red head's deep baritone remembering briefly that he should be focusing on the man's words and not the tone of his sinful voice..... "I was also made aware that both Mister Jaggerjacks and Mister Kurosaki have this little-"

"What.......Kurosaki you say? Byakuya questioned, even more startled than previous.. "As in Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Dr Isshin Kurosaki, as in friend to Ruk-"

 

"Yes he's the one", Renji cut him off. The noble's body deflated, his change was anything but subtle and it made the red head wondered momentarily about the man. Had he really changed from that lost, far away guy that barely paid anyone any given amount of attention even if they earned it to this panic stricken concerned neighbor? Perhaps he would never know, not that he wanted to in the first fucking place, but still, his shift in attitude was note worthy. Never the less, Renji had a job to do and anxious friends who kept buzzing his phone down. He glanced at his watch, grimacing after noticing how truly late he was going to be and decided to just get this whole fucked up reunion over with and done; but of coarse Byakuya saw the impatience swirling in his eyes. That look he knew all too well, but he hardly had time to ponder for the red headed detective continued his dialogue from where he left off.... "As I was saying Kuchiki-Dono, your neighbors have this little ceremony every other Friday where they engage in intercourse rather violently. The other surrounding flats knows this much but should you need reassuring then I'll suggest you check with them as well as Grimm and Ichi to verify my claims".. Renji forced himself to speak through all the memorial thoughts he had swimming around in his head. This was professionalism at its best. Fuck his questionable past and the not so great affair he had with the noble cunt. "I'm sure detective Jaggerjacks and Kurosaki are more than willing to explain further, however", and he checked his watch again which in turn infuriated Byakuya who hoped to god the man wasn't taken but he looked as though he was rather late for something or some one to be precise. "I'm sure detective Abarai", he broke Renji's concentration..."That whom ever he maybe could wait a little until you're done doing your job". And there it was, that fucking tone that made the red head just want to snap his pretty little fucking neck. But oh, he knew Byakuya through and through, and judging from the man's rich diva-like posture he knew instantly that perhaps, just perhaps Kuchiki was fishing for information on his life. Subtly my ass, Renji decided to combat fire with fire..

 

"Actually sir, I've been off duty since thirty minutes ago but you're absolutely correct, he could wait until I get home".. And there it was, that hardened expression that only a true Kuchiki could pull off. It was their only telling factor, besides the name and obvious wealth. Instead of recoiling or spitting fire, the noble prick would hardened his stoic posture, his gaze and even his fucking jawline. But enough was enough, Renji really and truly needed a fucking drink as in now to be exact. The drive to Hueco Mundo was a good while off, about thirty to forty minutes to be precise, but Grimm's personal stash was barely a few walkable yards away.... "Anyway sir although they are both men of the law and this one time your suspicions were proven false, please do not be discouraged in the future to contact the department in case of an actual emergency. Are there any other questions you might want to ask before I take my leave?".... Yeah, and now Renji truly hated himself for hoping even though he knew he shouldn't... Byakuya however was still reeling from the fun little fucking fact that the red head had a god dam partner waiting for him at home, and that both Grimmjow and Ichigo, how could he not remember the oranget, were detectives as well. And if he didn't know better he bet that pale faced bastard Ulquiorra was probably one too... 

 

"....Ammm...", Yes he was stuttering like a buffoon, way to fucking go Kuchiki, Byakuya berated himself mentally before zoning in on the handsome detective once more... "It seems I was ill informed about the tenants in the building. Any how its no problem, knowing Grimm it isn't too difficult to believe what your saying.. I have no further questions Abarai-kun". Renji's face did a double take at the suffice added to the end of his name; and man that tone was anything but normal. Byakuya was fishing quite heavily for something Renji wasn't sure he was ready yet to give. Eight years were way too long to try and rekindle what ever they had in the past. All they did was fuck each other senseless, both bottomed and topped so needless to say it was wild as hell. It was the one given time Renji was able to see the noble man come undone, but now he wasn't so sure. He had a new life, some new friends, a home and not forgetting the fun little grumpy bear that lived with her mother. Yeah, he tried tying the knot once, barely five years ago after he knocked up one of his closest friends. Nelliel was Grimm's baby sister and on impulse they both lost it just one time and fucked like wild rabbits only to have their very own in the end. Thinking it could have worked they married shortly after only to break it off two years ago. Him being gay as a fucking fruit basket was just one of the many reasons they split; but at least one good thing came out of it all, his baby girl Nozomi. She's a dam spit fire with green hair, a shade darker than her mother's but it was made that way with her father being a natural red head and her uncle a walking fucking blueberry..

 

Renji loved his little rabbit more than anything in the world and with a father in-law like Aizen he knew that the brat was spoilt until she was rotten. That though brought a rare smile to his face, thinking about his baby girl was his only joy, and now he was frowning. Friday night drinking was going to be a drag since he was schedule to spend the weekend with her sober. Some role model he was turning out to be; still he knew he needed to knock a few back before he retired for the night. He needed to wrap this the fuck up and leave... "Anyways, if that's all there is Kuchiki-dono then I'll take my leave".. He shoved his contact into the man's hand and turned his back on him only to be halted once more..."..Amm..Renji I just wanted to-". And there it was again, that constant buzzing sound that kept punctuating their conversation. As much as the red head wanted to leave he also wanted out of an underlying desperation to hear what the noble had to say; but he really had to do something about his dam phone... Figuring it was better to answer and then let the handsome fucker continue, Renji whipped out his cell and almost growled at the poor unsuspecting person on the other end.... " What?", he yelled but instantly calmed himself after hearing his caller's voice. And of coarse Byakuya listened in. Anything he could learn about this man's new life were welcomed with wide open arms. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm still on duty, sort of. Is every thing okay at home?", his voice softened a little, but Byakuya heard enough to realize he was speaking with his lover and man, was he all kinds of jealous; but of coarse his face showed no such evidence......

 

"No, everything's fine on my end Nell. What's up?..............sure go ahead".. Nell?, the noble quirked a brow disbelievingly. So the red head settled down with a woman?.. Needless to say the longer the conversation carried on the more depressed and broken Byakuya became.

 

"Hey honey, you good?.. Mommy's been telling me about your little trip to the dentist today.... Sure thing love, yeah daddy will be home to pick you up tomorrow.. Now, give mom the phone would you?... ... Hey, yeah I'll be over by nine, about to go grab some drinks with the guys.. Yeah, yeah, love you too oh give that bean pole my best and give Zomi a kiss for me".. And that concluded his call. Turning back his attention toward the clearly distraught man, Renji smiled a little on the inside. He knew exactly how his conversation sounded in his own two ears much less Byakuya's always calculative one. The prick was definitely seething on the insides with pure burning curiosity.... "What was it you were going to say Kuchiki-dono?"... 

 

"You have a wife and a child now?"... Yeah he was blunt to a fucking fault. Byakuya needed answers so badly. His whole move from Karakura to Seireitei was because of the dam red head, well partly or course but he needed some god dam answers now; and with Renji being the kind hearted man he were, wasted no time in answering... "Was, not anymore though and yeah I have a kid. She's five... Anyways I'm late.. You enjoy your evening now..Byakuya"... And with that the red headed detective took his leave, neither going back over to Grimm's for that drink nor allowing the noble jerk the privilege of finishing his sentence... He made a break, clean and sweet, and now he was more than willing to drown his loneliness with few shots of Stark's best brew.......... To Primero's pub it was. What better way to wipe away the painful memories of ones first love by getting drunk as fuck by the hands of another ex of his..?

 

 

.......................TO BE CONTINUED................


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.....  
All that remained after Renji's rude departure were his strong musty scent and the lingering blur of his image; a scarlet out line of his beautiful form and nothing more. And you know what... it was such a fucking shame. Byakuya slammed his door shut and banged his head against its frame, near tears but fighting with his remaining strength to keep the tiny droplets away. He was such a god dam mess and he knew it. There he was, standing before the only man he'd ever loved, and still he couldn't keep himself from acting like the old stuck up Renji was so used to. Shame on him, Shame on him for tossing every calculative move of his out the window the moment his eyes collided with that of the red head's. How could he have been so stupid? This was the sole reason for his move from Karakura to Seireitei in the first place; no crap that, it wasn't his only reason. Thanks to Rukia who was now six months pregnant with her second child, Byakuya quickly and with out reservations took up the offer to overlook her side of the company while she spent her days at home, resting and bossing the patience out of her Shiba husband. Byakuya sighed tiredly to the open air before throwing himself lazily onto his couch. Tonight seemed so strange in his grey eyes. To calling the cops to facing off with his ex and now this, this hopelessness that now threatens to consume both him and all the hard work he had done over the past years since the red head's departure.  
Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the outline of Renji's back, his strong well toned back that glistened under the sun each time they worked out together in the past. "What the fuck is wrong with me?", He questioned himself, exasperation thick in his voice..." I was this close, this close to the man I love and yet I couldn't tell him. After eight long years of finding my courage it abandoned me when it was needed the most"..... No that thought wasn't accurate he knew for it was him that had abandoned his courage, whining like a chicken whose head had been chopped clean off; completely incapacitated and foolish looking. He turned over on his side, eyeing what was once his dinner. The aroma wafting from the take out boxes still smelt fresh, but Byakuya knew from experience just how soggy and cardboard like stale noodles tasted.. He sighed once again and then furrowed his brows in annoyance at a gesture that was quickly becoming his best friend..." Okay Kuchiki".. Byakuya reasoned to the empty room... "He's here and we know where he works now, maybe as an apology we could perhaps send him a fruit basket?- No? What about an exclusive invite to one of Seireitei's most prestigious spa and hot spring?"... Spa and hot springs?.. Who the fuck was he kidding?. Renji hated those girly gestures; even though Byakuya had caught him a few times in the past indulging in such treats....  
What to do, what to do? The question ran a marathon in his mind yet it was no where near the finish line. The noble stuck up felt frustrated beyond what was fair to endure. The man of his dreams stood so close to him that he still remembered his scent, and yet he hadn't a clue on how to proceed. Dam he was loosing his fucking touch. Byakuya remained rooted to his royal blue couch for over several minutes more, wallowing in self pity and all the associated symptoms that came hand in hand with being pathetic, when out of no where the sound of knuckles on his door alarmed him ridiculously. Some one or rather multiple some ones were banging down his door. He stumbled all the way over to the source of the sound and upon investigations found himself staring furiously at one smiling oranget and one murderous looking blunet.. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stood before him, dressed in denims and leather and looking all kinds of perfect together. But hey, Byakuya was interested in neither of the two, no matter how fuckable they both appeared..... "Good night Byakuya I uh- well we"..  
"What Ichigo is trying to say Kuchiki is that next time mind your own dam business alright?...  
"Grimm don't", Ichigo scolded his boyfriend for his blunt approach to what was already an embarrassing situation..."Sorry about him Byakuya but we were wondering if you'd like to join us tonight. A bunch of friends, some you might know are meeting up for drinks a couple of minutes away".... The nervous noble eyed each man closely, noting the difference in appearance and demeanor as well, and to be fair he did see the appeal each possessed and the attractiveness they held for one another. In other words Ichigo was perfect for the always too fucking blunt blunnet.... "Allow me to apologize to both of you", Byakuya explained. "I wasn't informed of your uh- of your Friday night ritual, so to speak"..  
"Its cool, no harm done you know", Ichigo smiled brightly at him while Grimmjow leaned in and whispered something into his lover's ear, who then nodded, shared a chaste kiss with him before he left.. Byakuya was left staring at the retreating blunnet who was now stepping into the elevator, missing each and every word that flowed from Ichigo's lips. He hadn't a clue as to what he was agreeing to until Ichigo invited himself into his home... "I'm sorry Kurosaki, what were you saying just now?"....  
"I'm asking you to join us, Grimm and I"- Byakuya closed his door again before joining his guess.. "I'm sorry but I'll have to turn you down. I'm afraid I'm not all that in the mood for alcohol"... Wasn't in the mood? who the fuck was he kidding?.. As soon as the stunning male left Byakuya was going to drown his sorrows away with one of the many decanters situated through out his apartment. Oh he was up to drinking alright, just not with a lot of people hanging around.... "Is everything alright Byakuya.. you seem lost.. and why the fuck do you keep apologizing so often for?.. Dude, chill the fuck out wont you?".. Ichigo gave him a warm smile, one that told the noble that his spoken words were anything but harsh. .. "Look Ichigo, im just not up to dealing with crowds, not tonight at least."  
"Oh, no, no, no.. I don't think you understand Senny. I wasn't simply inviting you to chill because I wanted to hang"...  
"I'm afraid I don't quite understand Ichigo.. why did you even-"....And that was where his words failed him. They died a beautiful death the moment the orange arched one thinly shaped brow and smirked his way deviously; two gestures that spoke numbers as to the cunningness of the calculative berry.. Something was definitely up and now Byakuya was absolutely sure he wanted to visit this bar the other kept bragging about.... "How did you even know?" he questioned the orange solemnly..  
"Rukia", Ichigo explained. "That beautiful midget cousin of mine spilled the beans and we both came to a decision that you might need a little help when it comes to dealing with Red. Now, get that ass of yours ready, we're leaving in ten minutes".. That was it then as Byakuya hurriedly gathered himself as best as he could. Earlier he was looking, praying silently for a way to salvage what ever remained of his and Renji's former relationship only to have it walk right through his front door in the guise of one grinning oranget.. Byakuy Kuchiki was hell bent on getting his man back, even if it kills him or, from the look on Ichigo's face, all drunk and rendered completely fucking useless......  
...............................................................................  
Windy and cool, that's how the air felt from Renji's drive all the way down to Hueco Mundo. He was more than pissed and dam near dying for a drink, which was exactly what he had done from the moment he caught sight of Stark's lazy ass face. He motioned for a hard one, tossed it back and allowed the liquor to violate his tight throat with a heat that was way tender than the one running through his tired bones... God, just looking at the arrogant shit made him furious. Yet all Renji wanted to do was grab hold of the noble prick and kiss the living shit out of him. Fuck, he really needed to get laid, and badly too. Once more he called for another shot, then one more, and another, and another until his eyes began to blur.. It had only been twenty minutes and already his head was beginning to throb from a killer migraine.... " wow Red", the owner of said establishment eyed him skeptically.. "Either you're pissed because your man got away or secondly, you're pissed because your man got away.. Which is it?"  
"For fuck's sake stark, would you lay off tonight? I ain't in the mood".. And again he called for another round, except this time Stark served him a hot cup of coffee, black with no blasted sugar.... "OHHH COMMON COYOTE..What the fuck?... Right now I need a friend and not a dam psychiatrist".. But despite saying that much Renji brought the dark liquid to his lips, firstly inhaling its rich scent before he began sipping carefully.... Stark however simply smiled at him; albeit in that lazy tone of his, but hey, it was a smile, if he ever saw one. Renji knew that the other was only looking out for him and he was dam great-full too for the company tonight.. Although he could hear loud bouts of conversations flittering through the door behind stark's back, he wasn't too eager to join the annoying bunch he called his friends, not anymore at least... Tonight's little surprise shocked and rattled every dam bone in his body, every tendril of hair stood on ends, and unfortunately all those feelings he tried so hard to bury when it came to Byakuya some how renewed themselves like lightening; striking his fragile heart in electrifying bolts of current... Dear god, he so badly needed to get some and fast too... He needed to exercise these demons that kept calling him back to revisit the past, problem was though he just didn't crave anyone else at the moment, besides the beautiful brunette he left not so long ago back at Hillcrest Drive...  
"Red- Red....Red... RENJI?"..... Stark's voice startled him a little out of his current fix but it was noticeable .... "Okay common buddy. Tell me what's up. Why the last time I saw you this out of wack you were suffering from a broken arm and fucking pissed at Zaraki for issuing you one month's leave".. And for insurance purposes, mainly his own way of getting the red head to spill, Stark poured a few drops of whisky into his coffee. Renji eyed the still smoking liquid a little too much, in his head he was still fighting with each and every thought to do with Byakuya. But he knew there was no such thing as winning when it came to coyote stark, which, if he was to be honest with himself, was one of the many reasons why it hadn't worked between them both in the past..... Yes, he had dated the guy for over a year after his divorce from Nell. Finally and only after realizing he hadn't any other way out of it, the detective decided to spill the beans, so to speak.... He watched as his ex lover's brows shot to an alarming height as he went on and on about the life he once shared with Byakuya, until finally he admitted to both himself and Stark just how much he still cared for the arrogant bitch..... "Wow... Well Red I really don't know what to say that'll sound good enough as advise....except that if I were you I would get down on my knees and kiss both Grimm and Ichi's asses cause don't look now but guess who just walked in, and I'm assuming its him from your description".......  
With out looking Red straightened his back, squared his broad shoulders and grabbed the closest bottle of whisky nearby, which happened to be in his ex's hand at the moment... He took a larger than life itself swig before shoving the thing back at him and made quite an impressive B-line towards the back, where his other friends were gathered.. And of-coarse he purposely chose to Ignore Ichigo's calling as well as Stark's warning glare... As soon as he entered the dimly lit space that suspiciously smelt of pot and confiscated booze the room went deadly silent; each man eyeing him as though he'd grown another head or something, which in turn only pissed him off further....''Stop staring the fuck at me all of you"... And he walked his merry old way all the way over to where Shuhei and Ulquiorra were seated, situating himself in the far corner and out of the lime light, if that were only possible...  
"Sooo- let me guess", Ikkaku his partner spoke over the deafening silence.. "The chick refused to press charges huh?"  
"What the fuck are you even on about Ikka?"..Renji questioned.....  
"Im asking about tonight's earlier call, you know, the one about a domestic disturbance over at hillcrest- what happened man you look as though some one pissed on your fucking shoe".... Funny, the red head thought how he'd forgotten entirely about that, but hey, he truly did owe Grimm and Ichi some pay back. And speaking of which, now entered the said two, smiling as though everything in the world was right and fucking spinning.. "Oh yeah", Red smiled much too evilly for the sweet tone he adapted out of no where at Ikka, whom froze as the gleaming whites of his canines came into view. And not only him, the others as well did. Renji was out for blood, that much was quite evident... "About that- turns out it wasn't a disturbance call after all"..  
"And what was it then", Rangiku, their well very own alcoholic strawberry blond questioned....  
"Just two of our own fucking like animals and disturbing the peace that's all. Hey, did any of you guys knew they were an item?".. He pointed towards a now scowling Ichigo.  
"Renji if I were you I would-"  
"Would what berry?.. You would crush me.. or better yet have that man of yours do it for you?"..... Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and so did every one else, but Renji wasn't finished.. "Good try both of you, but that son of a bitch has done more than you two will ever be capable of doing".. This time he flexed his shaking finger in the direction of Byakuya, the obvious new comer, say only to a few though... The effect was instantaneous, Ulquiorra, Rangiku, Yumichika, Toshiro and of-coarse Gin all stood as straight as ironing boards, now fully aware of what Renji meant by being crushed. Byakuya Kuchiki was no dam stranger to any of them. The all grew up rather close to Rukia so they knew immediately whom he were from the moment he entered the tensed room; but more specifically what he'd done to their friend in the past... How ever the only one in the crew that despised Kuchiki's actions besides Grimmjow that is, was Ulquiorra, whom wasted no time in pointing out his obvious dislike for the man..... "Why are you here Byakuya?"  
"I don't think I owe you an explanation Emo, besides I'm not here for you"...  
"Say what you will Kuchiki but from the looks of it Renji doesn't seem to want you any more"...... Now that truly hurt both of them, Byakuya and Renji, however the noble simply sighed again before passing his hand through his Kenseiken free locks. Thinking that he was too late felt like a slap in the chest, more particularly one directed at his broken heart... Red though on the other hand was cursing Stark like a mother fucker for keeping him sober when all he wanted to do was drown his worries away like a pathetic adult; but the pain of realizing he actually wanted the opposite of what Ulquiorra mentioned, stung like a bitch. Truth was he still loved the man and needed him too despite the years apart, but his dam pride was still reeling from Byakuya's cruel words on that awful day they parted.  
"Look Ulquiorra", Byakuya hissed at him through clenched teeth, using that diva like tone of his that crawled under the pale man's skin like spiders... "I'm not here to spit at you for being an uptight ass, that would only make me a hypocrite. What im here for is sitting over there like a blasted fool, trying his best no doubt to ignore my presence and altogether planning mine, Grimm's and Ichigo's deaths at this moment. So if you don't mind, and not that I care, back the FUCK off and let me do my thing"...  
"Why you arrogant son of bitc-"  
"Ulquiorra- that's enough. Mind your own would you?".... And it was the always smiling Gin Ichimaru that scolded the now furious detective......  
"Like hell Gin.. Tell me you don't remember what he did. Tell me that the sight of Red after he left him hadn't brought you to tears?".. This time Ulquiorra directed his questions to the others that knew of Renji's feelings for the noble .... "Rangiku- wasn't it you and Toshiro whom both took care of him after his break down?.... Yumi hadn't you and I stood watch over him cause of how scared we were to leave him alone.. How many times did he even try to end his-?".......  
"THATS FUCKING ENOUGH"... Wild with rage Byakuya growled at the man, baring teeth and almost ready to peal his face off if necessary. To say that Renji was surprised was definitely the understatement of the century. Never had he seen the noble loose his cool and always present discipline like this before, at least not in the public's eye.; which in turn caused him to arch one tattooed brow in wonderment as to what happened to the old Kuchiki he used to know. Still though, he was hell bent on playing an ignorant ass for as long as it took, well that was the plan until fucking Ichigo pulled out the big guns, and by big guns he meant his phone.  
"You guys are grating on my last fucking nerves. Here I am wanting to share the great news with you about Grimm and my self moving in together and you lot had to go and fucking ruin it. Now, you two are going to go out back and make up or so help me god I'll fucking get Rukia and Shiro down here faster than lightening"... Instantly Renji stood. The fear of dealing with Shiro wasn't one to sway him, but Rukia?.. Dam that midget was cruel as her brother was cold. She was like his sister and mother in one and with just a flick of her wrist she could snap his. Renji marched over to where Byakuya stood, spewing curses and glaring at the orange with murderous intent swirling deep in his rustic eyes. He took hold of his ex's hand and hauled him away, missing Byakuya's charming smile being exchanged with an evil cocky ass wink from both Ulquiorra as well as Ichigo....... SO FAR THINGS WERE GOING SMOOTHLY.....

.....................TO BE CONTINUED..........................


	4. The police, the gentleman, the prick and the bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys Red and Byakuya finally decides to work through their shit. Such dramatic asses i swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick quizz folks. Let's see if you could guess whose the gentleman, police, the prick and the bitch. Lol

chapter. 4. 

Renji bristled all the way out of the crowded room, cursing his orange headed friend while he purposely ignored the strong hold Byakuya had on his fingers. He dove past one startled Stark and Szayell and hauled his ex out of the exit in grand fashion. Until then did he let go only to witness a Scarry sense of utter lost at the untangling of their hands. The atmosphere remained cool but surprisingly his migraine was gone, as well as his intent to kill. Now all that permeated the air was an odd silence between both him and Byakuya, who looked just about uncomfortable and out of place as he did him self. Great Red thought, the bastard did deserve everything he got after putting Renji through so much eight years ago. They both eyed each other down for what seemed like an eternity, feeling the night's cooler touch hug their skins beneath all the layers of clothing they wore. That eternity stretched on for a while longer before they decided to stick a pin in silence's side; however both tried to voice their words at the same time, which only intensified the awkwardness that more..

"Look Byakuya I'm sure-" 

"Please-". The noble cut him off, desperation and wariness evident in his tone. "Not here Renji, can we go some where a bit more.."

"More private?". The red head offered sarcastically to which Byakuya simply disagreed with a harsh glare. "No. I meant more comfortable.. It looks as though its about to rain a little from now, I... I just don't want to get caught out in it, that's all.. The last time I did I was rendered Ill for a month with a nasty case of the flue". Rustic eyes widened for a tiny bit at the sudden revelation while his already over exaggerated imagination ran wild like a worried mother.....

"When exactly did that happen?". He asked kindly, but it was enough to startle the handsome noble who wanted to die that very instant for his gross miscalculated words. Yet he knew that if he had any intentions of salvaging this, what ever that hung between them now he needed to be not only honest with the red head but also himself as well...."That night I left you-". Again Renji's eyes widened, though this time as large as saucers. Imediately he fished out his keys and lead the way with out words to his car, not waiting for Byakuya but hoping to all god the man possessed enough common sense to follow his unspoken command. Thankfully though he followed. 

After buckling themselves in, Renji slipped his key into the ignition and took off, destination unknown,that's until his mind egged him down a road that lead to a familiar place- his home.......Silence once more littered the air as awkwardness danced in and around them, thickening the converging tension wafting from their stiff postures. The space they shared felt electric and painful,bouncing back and forth atop their skins before, finally they came to a sudden  stop; muttering a hushed 'thank fucking heaven' beneath their breadths. Following his action, Byakuya too exited the rather impessive car only to feel a bitingly cold drop of chilled liquid atop his straight nose. Seconds after the heavens tore open and rain made its descent in noisy drops of water. "Shit- hurry get inside before we both get soaked. Common-". Yelled Renji as he unlocked his door. 

In his haste to escape the storm Byakuya stepped in with out thought as to where he was. But with the resounding click of the red head's lock he snapped his head with awareness finally, ready and full out expecting to find himself at another establishment like the one they departed. But fuck, he instantly marvelled at they eloquent style of the place before him. The simple yet artistic nature of the decor proved just how much the man had changed since they parted. Fuck, given eight years even he knew that he too had some how grown from his younger ways of thinking... If this was indeed Renji's house then he, Byakuya was thoroughly rendered impressed. Wait a what- Renji's house?....Renji Abarai's fucking house?... Oh he was panicking now alright. How in the love of all things great had he ended up here-?.... 

"Can I get you anything Senny- tea, coffee, a beer perhaps. " Those words only served as kindling to the fire already burning in the noble's heart. Whilst divesting himself of his footwear Byakuya reasoned silently, arguing that this was just red being hospitable, that there were no hidden agendas behind his sudden choice of venue. Not that the noble wasn't hoping for things to get heated, at least not in the same capacity as the wretched thoughts swimming around in his dam head. Rememberg his manners now, he curved his lips sincerely... "A beer would be just fine thanks". And once again Renji paused, taking only but a short moment to eye the man before him. A beer?- no he clearly hadn't heard right. Did the always proper ice cold Kuchiki requested a beer instead of his preferred tea... No?..... "Sorry what uh did you want again?..

"A beer would be nice Ren, i haven't had one since I arrived at the bar earlier". 

Renji hurried along into his kitchen to locate the beverage of choice with many bewildering thoughts marching around in his already cluttered head, but Byakuya quickly pulled him out if his own mind. "Is this your daughter?" He spoke from the large living area. 

"That depends, does she have ivy green hair and a pair of eyes as grey as steel?". Red asked, now handing the noble his 'beer'. "Ahh yes, there she his my Nozomi or Grimm's version, his little Zombie". Byakuya chuckled at that, and no, not just a simple slip of the throat but a full out snicker; another shocking observation on the detective's part. 

"She's beautiful, resembles Nelliel a lot more though. God its been quite a while since I've seen her. " Byakuya admitted after taking a rather large mouthful of his drink. "She's good though isn't she?". Unfortunately all Renji could do was nodd fucking stupidly at the foreign species occupying the noble's body. 

"Renji- is everything alright?". 

But finally though and after much internal debation the detectetive decided that time was perfect to get down to business as promised, if not for the sake of curiosity but for his own fucking sanity. He took a seat and offered one to his guest generously. Now they both were seated comfortably, however the dam rain increased its torential down pour above their heads, making conversation all the more difficult to carry on. Slowly they sipped on their drinks, then drank two more in waiting. Ten long minutes and four beers later the world fell silent, presented to the duo on a silver platter was the oprtunity to come clean. The hour of truths, past and present pains it seemed were upon them. 

Renji being the always ever impatient one was first to the race, squashing the tension with a somber sigh. "Look, Byakuya if you're here to ask my forgiveness for what you did so long ago the truth is I've, I've already forgiven you-" 

"But not forgotten have you?". The handsome brunette fidget slightly in his seat. Well that was a rather fucked up thing to not only say out loud but to ask as well. It brought forth a scowl on the detective's already hardened face. Had he forgotten the pain as intense as they were when Byakuya all out denied their love in-front of his always proper grand father?... The answer was No, a definite no at that. He bore his soul, emptied his heavy heart in view of the entire assembled Kuchiki clan, only to have the love of his life turn from him and denied they were ever involved in the first place. And Byakuya saw as much in the hardening of his jaws..... "I'm sorry Renji, but you know I had no choice back then"... He paused then took a long deep breadth.. "No that's not quite the actual truth. I did have a choice but what I did..... I did for you"

"Excuse me-?" Renji's knuckles turned sickeningly white from the force behind his angry grip on the arms of his sofa; an action that hadn't escaped the brunette's grey eyes. Never had he cause to fear the red head until now. His fright was palpable and suffocating; or perhaps it was his own guilt that brought on this great unsettling motion with in him....... "Come again Byakuya. You did what for whom?".....

"I said i did what had to for you". 

"How and why?.. And I'm fucking warning you this better be good". Oh but Byakuya knew his reasons for doing what he did were without question; after all, how much more prof was needed other than the safely hidden letter Byakuya kept all these years after their separation. Very slowly he slipped one slender hand into his coat pocket and withdrew a discoloured looking piece of paper with the old Kuchiki emblem stamped in red beneath Renji's name. With out further gestations he handed it over to Red and sat back; wanting to read each emotion as it flashed across his ex's rustic gaze. Renji on the other hand sat there quietly now, eyeing the folded item suspiciously but fucking dying on the inside with curiousness. It took him barely a couple of seconds before the battle was won internally and ever so slowly he began to read its contents. No more than twenty lines and all neatly scribbled in what he knew with out a doubt to be Ginrei's hand writing. It was over all a basic letter asking him to end things with his grandson before the old man was forced to take matters in to his own hand and with questionable actions if need comes to be.... "I don't understand-?" He questioned; disbelievingly of what his own eyes had just read. "Ginrei couldn't have written this. He treated us as he did you or Rukia, with kindness. There's no way he could have-"

"Except he did", Byakuya explained despite the coldness he felt threateningly biting into his wary bones. "The night he delivered that via messenger i was there at your place. I took it in your stead and out of curiosity did what you would have done, but unfortunately I acted foolishly. Instead of doing what grandfather suggested I barged into his office and demanded he not do such a thing. Worst yet I denied you were the one I'd been seeing and credited all the time we spent together on your tutoring". 

"You did that- why? - why didn't you tell him the dam truth!". 

Byakuya closed his eyes this time before taking another deep breadth. "You might have been willing to play with your future red but I was not.. So I shifted his focus, made it known I was seeing some one else entirely but like his threat he wasted no time and that unfotunate soul lost his internship with our company because of my lies". 

Renji now sat on the very edge of his red sofa, perched on the end like a frightening bird of prey. "Who did you frame?". 

"You tell me, why do you think Ulquiorra hates my fucking guts so much?"

"Son of a bitch!" 

"I know but I did what I had to Renji. I saw how hard you worked for your scolarship, how hard both you and I studied well in to the morning, often times falling asleep during classes and work because of how fucking exhausted we were..... But i never in my wildest dreams expected you to fight your way in to my father's funeral, declaring your love and forcing one out of me too". Now that had the detective pacing back and forth with growing agitation. He dared not believe a single word uttered from Byakuya's beautiful mouth. Eight years were way too fucking long for the truth to make sense now but, had all of it really occurred?.. Well judging from the odd way Ulquiorra began to act around Byakuya's company, it wasn't too difficult to comprehend. Still- "was that why you began to ignore me after Ulqui got sacked?"

"Yes", the brunette admitted some what shakilly and cursing his guilt like a mother fucker. "I saw that Ginre indeed meant business and he also found out I lied to him not once but on numerous occasions. This time around he not only threatened to remove your scholarship, the one that arrived at the manor, but he also threatened to bar you from any and all companies that took an interest in you. All because he was ashamed of his grandson being screwed by a Rokungai punk"

Renji brisled again; his pacing increasing as did the rising preasure of his boiling blood. "But I still don't get all of this, he cared for us, both Grimm and my self. He couldn't have been ashamed Byakuya he just couldn't have-"

"Except he were renji. You have no idea the treacherous lenghts he went to after Rukia's rescue; buying out local newspapers in his need for absolute secrecy. Why he even fired a few house staffs for leaking information to the public. Can you imagine how much more money and face he stood to loose had the press found out that his only grandson, heir to the kuchiki clan was being fucked by another Inazuri native or in his own words 'rat'. Renji, he would have rather seen you and I dead than have us together".....

"So that's it huh?" Red spat poisonously, obviously taken back by what he had just learnt. "You come in here spilling this shit to me now hoping to all god what? Just what the fuck do you expect from me now Kuchiki huh? That I'll some how run back in to your arms and thank you for saving my god dam future?... Byakuya fucking Kuchiki such high hopes you have". Now it was the noble's turn to let anger possess him, though he wasn't about to let the emotion consume him whole as it did the clearly distraught detective. However he was tired, so fucking tired that the idea of staying any longer in his ex's presence left him feeling utterly drained and on the verge of collapsing.. Dam it he still loved the man but fuck, he wasnt prepared to deal with an angry detective carrying a loaded gun that was still alarmingly attached to his hip. With out hesitation Byakuya slipped out his cell, working his fingers frantically as he messaged his driver to follow the GPS on his phone. He had never known Renji to be a violent man but he was scared down to his toe nails, surprisingly though not of the red head but for what ever was left of his broken heart. As much as Renji suffered horribly from his past actions Byakuya too bore the weight of his crime like no other. Everyday since, he was forced to live with the choking guilt like a chain restricting him from truly moving foward. The last few years after crushing Red's heart with such cruelty broke the fragile noble beyond repair. So much so that the brunette ever only tried once to be intimate with another knowing dam well it was truly fucking impossible. Of-coarse Ginre saw him struggled to bend to his ways, but tried Byakuya did and failed miserably.. 

Now for what seemed like the third time in his pathetic life he was failing again and bitter guilt infused tears stung his eyes like fire. He needed to go, he had to leave least he embarrassed himself.. Tears were the one thing that came freely and with out a care in the world for him..He cried then painfully on that night and every other since in cold brutal silence to the empty corners of his room; to the peaceful scenery of his cherished garden he'd shed tears of sorrow for the one man he loved above all others, for the one man he could never have again, 'Renji Abarai'. Without much thought Byakuya with all of the madness occupying his wary mind made a mad dash towards the door and his shoes. This was a fucking mistake and he knew it. Coming here was the second most stupidest thing he had ever done in his adulthood. Perhaps, he reasoned, it would have been better had he stayed at the bar and risk the public knowing what he did for this pain felt as fresh as the last and this time around it was here to kill; piercing his tattered heart relentlessy. But with the speed at his finger tips the brunette just couldnt figure out the simple mechanics of putting his shoes back on. Instead Byakuya clumsily clutched the items in to his arms and made a mad dash for it; not only halting Renji in mid theatrics but rendering him completely immobile as he watched on in pure astonishment. 

Unfortunately for the bratty noble due to years of vigorous training as well as dealing with filthy perps from all walks of life, Renji stayed one step ahead of him.. Byakuya barely managed to make it past the detective's parked car before the furious red head was on his fucking ass. With out warning the brunette was hoisted in the air and tossed over one of Renji's broad shoulders; flailing and relinquishing his foot wear at the same dam time...... "Put me down Red, right this instant" he yelled and demanded with every last ounce of useless authority he held, which of-coarse flew in one of the chuckling red head's ear and out the other. 

"Renji I'm not fucking joking.. Put me the hell down or I swear i'll-"

"You'll what Senny- you'll kick my ass? Nice try sweet heart but those days are over. Now be a good boy and pipe the fuck down or you'll alarm my neighbors". Luckily that last statement lodged itself in to Byakuya's brain and boy it worked like a charm for god knows the Kuchiki's despised public humiliation like the Egyptians hated the plague. Still fuming from Renji's man handling, the noble was stunned yet again the moment his back collided with the large sofa in Red's house. He landed some what clumsily but instead of righting himself he instantly glared venomously towards the smirking detective. "You bastard. What do you want now huh, havent i told you the truth?..... Now let me go in peace!". Renji on the other hand ignored his rants and took him astonishingly by both feet in what seemed like an inspecting gesture. He knew Byakuya had tender skin and in the past Renji fussed over every scrape and minor cut like a damn mother hen. 

"Would you shut the fuck up Byakuya, I'm checking your feet". 

"Why .. ?.. I don't care about you anymore than you care about me". Now that was a rather blatant lie, he knew it, Renji knew it, fuck even kami knew.

"No you clearly Have some feelings locked in there some where so, we're going to work this shit out even if it fucking kills us!". He was furious, Renji that is. Not only at himself but he was more pissed at Byakuya for behaving like a blasted fool. This wasn't the man he remembered so vividly from his past. This Byakuya Kuchiki was young, head strong but so easy to break that it wrenched open the tightly sealed lid the detective spent years crafting over his emotions. Sheading tears for things like embarrassment were clearly out of his characteristic tendencies, which left the burning question dangling over his cluttered head as to what really became of the man he loved; still ridiculously love? Seeing him trying his best earlier and failing quite miserably to hold back unshead tears tore Renji up inside in every corner. God he wanted to die, to crawl into a deep dark hole and rot until time and soil wheatered his flesh and bones..Fuck he loved this arrogant prick despite his flaws and odd introverted behavior; and boy did Byakuya have some flaws, little hard to miss mannerisms that only a well seasoned lover such as himself knew..

"Work it out ehh-?.. A moment ago you were ready to almost tear my head off not work through it. Now let me go Renji, my driver is on his way as I speak". The noble huffed at him...

"You're not going anywhere Byakuya, you know it and I know it-"----- Renji's words barely left his mouth before cold soft feet connected with his solar plexus in a harsh kick and over he flew, past the coffee table he was currently using as a seat and over his love chair. It took him two whole minutes to gather his bearings and fuck he was pissed. " why the hell did you do that for?" 

"Oh- i dont know. I guess ive always wanted to kick your ass for the longest while now". Byakuya teased him with a smirk as he continued. "You do remember how it felt- don't you?"

"So you wanna fight it out huh. Well then Diva Kuchiki-". Red punctuated his question by kicking his coffee table and surrounding chairs out of the way all the while divesting himself of his hoodie and tank top; motioning for his ex to do the very same. "If its a fight you want baby then by all means its a fight you'll get"

"Careful pineapple, you'll soon regret this"

"Oh will I?" The grinning detective teased, except this time Byakuya gave his answer through actions by launching himself at Renji, whom ducked out of the way In an instant, grabbing him by his shiney black hair; a preventation methood used to stop the noble from colliding face first in to the hearth of his fireplace. But the now pissing pissed brunette didn't see it that way and this time in retaliation he connected a foot against Renji's right knee, knocking him down a little before locking him into a death inducing choke hold. Renji struggled to get free much to his dismay and utter embrassment; trying to accompolish his task through far less violent ways but he came up with nil. So up he lifted himself and Byakuya. He dragged them both over to the middle of the room and down they went; he threw himself on his back, crushing the now painfully groaning noble before rolling away. Damn, he cursed in wards.. Byakuya's seemingly delicate hands were capable of snapping his neck like a fucking twig. As for the groaning brunette that transformed his whining in to angry hisses, that fall knocked the wind right out of his twin lungs more than red's massive size. Still, he wasn't one to loose so easily and if he knew Renji like he thought he did, then that meant the detective wasn't planning on loosing either. "You -know". And of-coarse he was panting, both were as a matter of fact. "I hope your intention is to loose Red cause i sure as fuck ain't". With that being said Byakuya crawled like a possessed entity towards a still recovering Renji..This time around he landed a few blows to his stomach, toppling him again as hits rained down like never before. Renji blocked as much as he could, trying to not hurt the beautiful man sitting on his chest. Fuck was he weird to have a hard on in the middle of it all?.... Turns out he didn't give a flying rats ass cause beyond the dangerous storm brewing in his ex's sharp stare there existed  passion as well. A dark brooding kind of lust and Renji saw it like fire, dark threatening embers of heat and he knew with out a doubt that it was pride and only pride that kept this overwhelming desires at bay. He knew that it was time to put a stop to all of this clowning around but that thought was quickly cast aside from the moment his phone rang. The detective scuttled to grab the device; fearing it was work and ofcoarse during that few seconds of reprieve Byakuya too ceased his assaults, pausing with his hands in a chocking position near Red's throat. 

"Hello detective Aba- oh hey guys what's up?............ Who me? .....Nah I'm good. As a matter of fact we're both doing just fine.......... Fuck before I forget could you put out an Apb for me....... Black jag, license plate BKJ...... Wait what?... Awe you guys shouldn't have. Cool cool see you on Mon-"

Stunned was his original reaction. The bitch slapped his phone right out of his fucking hand obviously furious for what he was about to ask of his friends, for what they had already done..... "Awe-" and yes red was teasing him again. Grinning like a blasted ass which only further infuriated Byakuya. "Don't tell me you wanted me all to your self now babe?" 

"Fuck you Red. I dont have time for this shit and when the fuck did you see my driver you bastard?" 

Renji crocked a finger beneath his ex's chin, angling his face closer to his own. "I'm a detective. Its my job to notice things and you've got it wrong sweet heart"......

"Excuse me-?"

"Its not FUCK ME its FUCK YOU. That's what I'm planning on doing to you tonight-" 

Byakuya's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets at the lewdness of Renji's implications. "Renji what the fuck. You bloody--" 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Pay back could often times could be as bold as a bitch; at least In Byakuya's now blurry eyes for he was sprawled on his naked back, feeling the soft plushiness of Red's rug as said man grinned down on him like a damn buffoon. He had no clue, no inclinations as to how he ended up in this kind of a position; half clothed, panting with rage and straining against the fabric of his boxers while red licked his thin manly formed lips as though he were a ravenous beast. Oh and it spoke. "What's the matter honey... Do I scare you?"

"You- ah-scare me-?.... Please- you couldn't-mmmnn-fuck!" ...... His last words ended in silent pleas mainly because Renji was now palming his erection through his shorts and worst, he felt the red head's own hot and heavy against his thigh. 

"I want you Byakuya. But not unless you want me in return". Those words echoed themselves around the noble's foggy mind. He felt his ex's hot breadth ghost itself tantalizingly across his earlobe and all the way down the side of his neck. Fuck he was shivering now with need. It was too much all at once to bear and the answer to Renji's question lodged itself in his throat. But no sooner had the detective uttered his words had he began moving, making his escape with a sad look upon his handsome face. The restraint in red's heart strained his body.  His muscles bunched and flexed with intense desire but it was Byakuya that finally and thankfully eased their struggles.  He hooked his legs around Renji's exposed hips, preventing him from walking fully away. The somber looking red head was now staring down at him quite questionably with a million memories of years past dancing in and around his mind. "What?"  asked the noble, glarring pathetically but with a tinge of rose pink waltzing along his cheeks and.callor bone. "Do i have to fucking spell it out for you or should i just take what i want?" .........

And that was all it took for them both to get lost into each other wildly. Mouth devoured mouth and tongues waged war for dominance as hands familiarized themselves with bodies of the past, bodies that awoken fire and ice in their bones. Renji glided his tongue sensually down Byakuya's fair chest until he neared the hem o his shorts. He wasted no time in diving in, obviously dying for years for a taste of the good stuff; and fuck, Byakuya's cock was hot and hard, leaking pearly coloured drops of pre-cum that drove Red mad with hunger.  He attacked the rigid flesh, taking it slowly in to his warm mouth, savouring the manly taste until it touched the back of his tight throat. From the keening sounds the brunette made Renji knew he still had it. 

Slender effeminate hands kneaded and caressed tattooed tanned flesh in need of more, more of Renji's succulent mouth around his pulsing cock.  Byakuya bucked and pumped his hips in-tuned to the suctioning motion, listening to the sloppy sounds of Red's saliva coating him each and every time he bobbed his head. Fuck was he near explosion but just not yet. He so desperately wanted to come along with his wicked lover, but more specifically he wanted Renji to fill him up.

"Look at me baby". Renji commanded huskily. "Good  now watch what I'm doing to you".  And watched he did. Byakuya kept his hooded gaze focused on his lover's mouth as he took him further and further down the rabbit hole of pleasure. He threaded his fingers through scarlet locks, forcing more of his length down Renji's throat, and dear god he was so fucking close to the edge but he held back with all of his strength. Byakuya latched on to Renji's head and yanked him off of his aching cock, pulling him forward in to a scorching kiss as his hands once again explored beautiful tattooed flesh. "God i want you red, so fucking much"....

"Yeah?...... You wont have to wait too long baby, common" ... Renji dragged his lover in to his large master bed room; kissing and biting all the way. By the time Byakuya landed on his bed his boxers were long removed and now it was the detective's turn to strip. Hastily he got down to nothing, keeping his rustic gaze trained on one naked, very much sexy looking noble. As soon his jeans rode past his ankles, Renji wrapped his hands around his own flesh, feeling its rigidity before he began pumping it to the unfiltered sight of one of the most tantalizing beings he had ever laid eyes on. Back and  forth he jerked, groan and salivate to Byakuya's mirroring action until he almost lost his fucking mind.  

Eight years were simply too long for one to go with out his other half, but tonight they both were willing to make up for lost time again, and again-and again ............ Rain began once more its down pour, drowning the combined cries of them both as they fucked each other with out boundaries.  Red stroked his lover's tight heat in a frenzy of thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on and coaxing the most beautiful of sounds out of his lungs. God he was in heaven and he was burning up,  they both were but he wanted Byakuya to be the first to fall over the edge and shatter into a billion fucking pieces. 

Finally, after their pleasurable climb, these two men, lovers of a broken past found their euphoria in crashing waves of cum and sweat ,and littered with painful cries of never again.   And never again indeed Renji knew as he stared in to Byakuya's grey orbs; watching his own image swim in mercury enriched pools. They loved each other, they truly did and now, nothing was going to get in the way of what they once had and planned of having in the future.   

.....the end..... 

A/n.. Oohh my god. Finally finished people and damn I'm glad too... I'm so stoked I have to say.  Thanks so much for the reads,my peeps on archive of our own, you know your selves.


End file.
